


Safe

by evilwriter37



Series: Comfortember 2020 [11]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Episode: s05e08 Stryke Out, Gen, Protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: After rescuing Hiccup and Toothless from the dragon fights, Snotlout can't sleep, so he goes in search of his leader and friend.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Snotlout Jorgenson
Series: Comfortember 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008639
Comments: 13
Kudos: 65





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: protective

Snotlout couldn’t sleep. He certainly tried to, but he was tossing and turning. 

Finally, with a groan, Snotlout sat up. He had to find something to do, someone to talk to. Preferably, he wanted to talk to Hiccup. It was the day they’d rescued Hiccup and Toothless from the dragon fights, and Snotlout still felt like this whole situation was his fault. If they’d gone on patrol with more people, maybe what happened wouldn’t have. 

So Snotlout got out of bed, pulled his boots on, and went looking for Hiccup.

The forge outside his hut was lit and glowing. Hiccup was awake too. Snotlout made his way over, making his footsteps loud so that he wouldn’t greet Hiccup and startle him into hurting himself. 

“Hey, Snotlout,” Hiccup said, pausing in pounding on something on the anvil. He must have recognized him by his footsteps.

“Hey.” Snotlout came over to the anvil to see what Hiccup was working on. “Something for Toothless’ tail?”

“Yeah,” Hiccup answered. He set the hammer down on the anvil. “What are you doing up?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Snotlout answered. He figured he could be honest with Hiccup and show more of his sensitive side. “I was thinking about you.”

Hiccup turned and took Snotlout by the shoulders. “Snotlout, I’m  _ fine _ .”

“You promise no one hurt you?”

“I got beaten around a bit,” Hiccup replied. “But I’m okay. And Toothless’ wound will heal now that he’s back here.”

Snotlout sighed, deflated a little. He looked down at the floor. “I just… I feel like this is all my fault.”

Hiccup shook his head. “It’s not.”

“I should have protected you better.”

Hiccup squeezed his shoulders. “But you did protect me. You came and helped rescue me.”

“It wasn’t soon enough,” Snotlout argued. He was upset that Hiccup had gotten beaten around, was sure that there were bruises hidden under his clothes. He just hoped that his mistreatment hadn’t been too bad. Hiccup was one to work through pain due to his stubbornness. 

Hiccup shook his head, slid his hands off his shoulders. “Snotlout, you did your best. You  _ all  _ did you best. And I’m back home safe. That’s what matters.” Hiccup turned back to the anvil. Apparently that was the end of the conversation. 

Snotlout wasn’t just about to leave though. He found a box to sit on across from Hiccup’s work space, leaned his chin in his hand as Hiccup began hammering again. It was a sound that Snotlout liked, because it meant that Hiccup was home and safe. And Snotlout was going to make sure it stayed that way.


End file.
